


novelty

by queenteenage



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: B), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, I love him, Luke - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plotless Fluff, Smut, ahem, and he takes your virginity, and it's so fackin cute, anyway, hemmings, im dead, kill me, like literally I physically cannot, pls, this is luke hemmings, you get the beEEEEEST OF BOTH WOOORLDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenteenage/pseuds/queenteenage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where luke is your first. </p><p>|smut/fluff|</p><p>http://hemmingsmut.tumblr.com</p><p>xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	novelty

"Luke!" I called, my voice echoing through the empty halls of his house. 

"Yeah?" came his faint reply from down the hall. 

"I don't think this is gonna work."

He appeared at the doorway, tugging a shirt over his shoulders. 

"Why not?"

"Look."

I gestured to the window, displaying a sky full of angry black rain clouds. 

"Damn it," Luke muttered, looking outside. We were supposed to go to a little outdoor café, but the weather had take an obvious turn for the worse. He walked over to the window, standing next to me. "Looks like we're staying in, babe. Unless you still want to go?" 

A loud clap of thunder punctuated his statement, making me jump slightly, and a drizzle of rain began to fall. 

"No, I think I'm fine with staying here."

Luke laughed lightly at me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. 

"I'm sorry, baby."

I looked up at him. 

"Don't be, it's not like you made it rain, silly."

"Are you saying I can't make it rain? Gimme some dollar bills, okay-"

I burst out laughing, making Luke grin in pride. 

"Dork."

He stuck his tongue out at me, waking over and sitting on the edge of his bed. 

"So," he said, clapping his hands together. "What do we want to do?"

I kicked off the heels I had planned on wearing, shrinking a solid 5 inches. I walked over to his bed, flopping down beside him, laying my head on his lap. He smiled down at me, grabbing my hand in his and pecking me on the nose. 

"Let's...hmm," I looked at the ceiling, thinking. My eyes fell on the white comforter we were sitting on. "Let's build a fort!"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're an actual 8 year old, (Y/N)," he smiled, leaning down and pecking me on the nose. "Get off me. Let's do this thing." 

He pushed me playfully, and I rolled off him, landing on the floor with a thud.

He laughed loudly. 

"You could've just sat up, you idiot!" he giggled. 

I laughed at Luke laughing at me, propping myself up on my elbows. "Didn't feel like it."

He rolled his eyes, still grinning at me, and picked me up by the waist, setting me on my feet. 

"Let's stay upright, shall we?"

I obliged, stepping around him to grab the comforter from the bed.

"Okay. How do we start?"

"Hmm." He glanced around the small room. "Give me this, and I'll grab these as well."

He took the comforter from my hands, and picked up several more blankets and sheets as he walked out of his bedroom, me trailing behind him.

He stopped when we reached the living room, and dropped the pile on the ground between the two large sofas.

He grabbed the end of one of the sofas, lifting it and pulling it 180 degrees around. I stood admiring the way his back and arms flexed through his thin t-shirt. He walked to the other sofa as I looked on, doing the same thing so that the sofas were now back to back and about 10 feet apart. He glanced up at me, winking at me as he realized I was practically drooling. I shook my head, smirking.

"You are so helpful," he teased.

"What do you want me to do? My arms are noodles!"

He laughed, throwing a pillow at me. 

I swatted it away, picking up one of the blankets from the pile, draping it across the tops of the sofas. He picked up others, doing the same. When we finished rearranging the fabric, he dramatically pulled aside one of the sheets, gesturing for me to crawl in. 

"Such a gentleman," I said in mock surprise as I ducked in. I yelped as I felt Luke's hand connect with my ass, followed by a cocky giggle. "I obviously spoke too soon."

"Rookie mistake." 

I laid down on my back, folding my hands behind my head. He crawled in after me, ducking his lanky body under the sheets, falling onto his back beside me, copying the position I was in, folding his hands behind his head. We sat like that for a minute before his voice broke the silence.

"Something's missing."

I turned to face him. 

"What is it?"

He knotted his eyebrows together, thinking.

"I know!"

He darted out without an explanation, and I stayed where I was, chuckling at him. He returned a minute later, fairy lights in hand. My eyes lit up.

"I love those!" I exclaimed. 

He nodded excitedly, clearly proud of himself. He disappeared again, plugging them in, before stringing them over the back of the sofa under the blankets, illuminating a soft glow inside our little fort. 

Luke laid back down beside me, this time wrapping an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his chest, and I curled into him, resting my hands on his chest.

He peered down at me, and I pressed my mouth to his softly. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I sighed contentedly, nuzzling into his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, holding me to his chest. I angled my head up slightly, kissing his neck softly. He let out a small gasp, stiffening beneath me slightly before he relaxed. I smirked against his skin, grazing my teeth gently down to his collarbones. 

"Christ, (Y/N)," he muttered. "What's gotten into you then?"

I mumbled something resembling an "I don't know" into his shoulder, and slid my leg over his waist, effectively straddling him. 

"Not that I'm complaining," he continued nonchalantly. 

"Luke."

"I mean really, I'm the opposite of complaining, honestly."

"Luke."

"Do that thing. Do the thing you do, on my neck, do that, that, the thing, y'know?"

I sat up, staring at him with a what the fuck is wrong with you look on my face. 

"Honey."

"Yeah?"

"Shhh."

He grinned bashfully at his ramblings, ducking his head down into his sweater. 

"Okay."

I giggled, peppering kisses all over his face. 

"You're so cute."

"Am not!" he exclaimed, swatting me away.

I rolled my eyes. 

"I'm punk rock," he smiled proudly. 

"Okay, punk rocker. Now shut up, for christ's sake, and kiss me."

He laughed, but complied, leaning forward and pressing his pout to mine. I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, a mix of spearmint and vanilla. My hands found their way around his neck, twirling the hair at the base of his neck around my fingers. He let out a low groan against my lips as I tugged lightly on the blonde wisps. His hands found their way around my waist, wrapping around my torso, his hands pressed tightly to my lower back.

His mouth moved down across my jawline, pressing soft, feathery kisses all along and down my neck. He stopped occasionally to roughly rake his teeth across my throat, hammering blooms of purple and blue all over the ivory canvas of my skin. I sighed, letting out a breathy moan as he hummed against my neck, my fingers entwining harder in his too-tall hair. My fingers brushed along the hem of his shirt just as the tips of his skated across my top. 

"Jinx," he mumbled, grinning against my neck. I chuckled lowly, lifting my hands over my head as Luke pulled the fabric away. He placed a single hand on the small of my back, his arm flexing as he flipped us over, pinning me down.

"My turn," he grinned, pulling his shirt over his head. I admired the way his chest moved, muscles rippling beneath his skin as he discarded his shirt. His hips pressed against mine, his hipbones sharply digging into mine as he ducked his head into the crook of my neck. He swiped his tongue over the raw bruises he'd created, blowing softly, causing a smattering of goosebumps to erupt on my skin. 

"Luke," I sighed airily. "Fuck, Luke."

His face came back up to meet mine, blue eyes glittering and crackling with electricity. 

"God, I love you," Luke whispered. 

I smiled; I would never grow tired of hearing those three words fall off his lips. 

"I love you back," I whispered back.

His face broke into the same grin it always did when I told him I loved him; a dopey, lopsided smile that radiated happiness and love and warmth.

His lips met mine again, more urgent, more needy than before. 

"Promise me you're mine, (Y/N)."

I smiled, pressing my forehead to his, cupping his face in my hands. 

"I'm all yours, baby."

And with that our mouths collided again, feverish and desperate. His fingers skated up and down my sides, leaving trails of fire, sending my whole body up in flames. I ran my hands down his taut torso, stopping at his belt buckle. I took my bottom lip between my teeth, looking up at him. He cocked an eyebrow. I nodded, our wordless exchange more than clear to me.

"Are you sure, baby? We don't have to d-"

I cut him off with my lips, catching him off guard. I broke away, my face still dangerously close to his. 

"M'sure," I murmured. He nodded, forehead pressed to mine. 

"If you're really sure, love…I don't need to be asked twice."

He smiled softly, catching my lips with his. My fingers pulled at his belt buckle, unlatching it and pushing black skinny jeans down his mile long legs.

My shorts were the next to go, Luke refusing to break the kiss as he carefully looped his fingers through the loops, sliding them down my legs. He tossed them aside into the pile of discarded clothing, taking each of my wrists in one of his hands, pinning them down on either side of my head. I glanced into his eyes, which were cloudy and dark with lust as they raked up and down my body. 

He dipped his head down to my chest, tracing patterns with his tongue. I felt one of his hands glide down my arm, the contact making me shiver. His open palm slipped underneath me, urging my back up slightly. He pinched the clasp of my bra, unhooking it in one fluid motion, pulling it slowly down my arms.

"Beautiful," he breathed. "So, so beautiful."

His rose petal pout was pressed carefully to the valley in between my breasts, fanning soft kisses all over my torso. His mouth came back up to mine, and I felt his hands cup the sides of my face, kissing me gently and holding me as close as possible. I felt his fingers dance cautiously down my body, carefully looping through the sides of my panties, dragging them slowly down my legs. 

I looked up at Luke through hooded lashes, pushing gently at the top of his boxers, and he eased them down his legs, carelessly throwing them aside, eyes burning into mine. His warm hand slid gently down my side, moving in between my legs, and he languidly dragged a finger up my dripping wet slit, easily slipping in a single finger. I hissed, sucking air in through my teeth, my back arching. 

"Shhh, baby," Luke murmured, pressing light as a feather kisses on my lips, carefully adding his middle finger in the midst of my distraction. 

I gasped breathily, and he took the opportunity to take my bottom lip between his teeth, pulling on it gently, simultaneously scissoring his fingers. My hand slid up into my hair, desperately tangling my fingers in the unruly strands while my other hand fisted the sheets beneath us, turning my knuckles white. 

Luke softly pulled his fingers out of me, and I gasped slightly at the loss of contact. His eyes clicked up to mine, searching. 

"Good, baby?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. 

He nodded back, turning his eyes downward. He looked at me again before just barely brushing his lips against mine, our chests pressed flush together. 

His hand was in between us, and I felt his tip at my entrance. I inhaled sharply, eyes snapping open. 

"Shhh, relax, love," Luke soothed. "You just gotta relax, okay? Okay, baby?"

I nodded again. 

"Say it, love. I've gotta be able to know how you are."

"I'm good. I'm good."

Luke's mouth met mine again, and I felt him slowly ease himself into me.

My eyes screwed tightly shut, and my hands flew to Luke's upper arms, my nails already digging deep into his skin. He stopped, giving me a moment to adjust. 

"Shhh, shhh, baby," Luke murmured, peppering light kisses on my eyelids, stroking my hair softly. 

I nodded, wordlessly motioning for him to continue. I felt him press his hips forward, sharp pain shooting through my lower body. His hip bones connected with mine, signaling that he was all the way in. He stayed in that position, hovering over me, resting on his forearms, pressing feather light kisses to every inch of skin he could reach. 

I kept ahold of his upper arms, gradually loosening my grip as the sharp pain faded to a dull ache. I opened my eyes a moment later, meeting his crystal blue ones filled with concern. 

"Move."

Luke eased back a bit before pressing his hips back forward gently. 

"Oh," I muttered, the red hot pain from before disappearing more as every second ticked by. 

His hips rocked back up into me again, and a moan tumbled from my lips.

"Better?"

"Mhmm."

Luke rolled his hips again and I gasped, my mouth falling open.

"God, shit, Luke," I rambled. 

I focused on his face, golden tendrils of hair falling over his eyes, little beads of moisture gathering at the base of his hair, a thin sheen of sweat glistening over his whole body, the way his skin was glowing, radiating an unbearable heat that couldn't possibly be measured in degrees. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration, and his jaw clenched tightly. 

His eyes opened, the mesmerizing blue irises clearer than crystal, shining brighter than anything I'd ever seen. He held my gaze for a moment before kissing me hard. He dipped his head down into the crook of my neck.

"I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you," he mumbled against my neck. 

A hand traveled down my side, gliding over my hip and lifting my leg, prompting me to wrap my legs around his waist, and I complied, wrapping my arms around his neck as well. I buried my face in his shoulder, my nails digging into his back, our bodies sticky with sweat. Luke wrapped an arm around my back, pushing our bodies into an upright position, lifting me so I was positioned in his lap. He loosely crossed his legs, while mine remained wrapped around his torso. I rolled my hips experimentally against his, making his cock hit at an entirely different angle, and I let out a surprised cry.

"(Y/N), baby, you o-"

"Don't…don't, don't…stop, don't stop, please please please Luke, don't-ah, oh my god, oh, Luke."

I kept a grip on his biceps, my hand barely fitting halfway around, holding myself steady as he repeatedly thrust into me. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders, holding me to his chest, whispering sweet nothings in my ear, pressing light, airy kisses all over my face. I felt the pleasure roll through me like a tidal wave, a rich, syrupy, sticky sweetness that reverberated through my bones. My hold on Luke tightened and I felt him release, my name dripping from his tongue. He slowed gradually, and we held onto each other as if our lives depended on it. Our movements came to a stop, and we stayed like that. 

Him, sitting on the floor, long, lanky legs loosely crossed, skin glowing, shining with perspiration, hair disheveled.

Me, sitting on his lap, tiny legs wrapped around his broad torso, cheeks flushed, hair tumbling down over my shoulder onto his chest, which was, like mine, rising and falling rapidly. 

We stayed like that. 

"I love you."

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> http://hemmingsmut.tumblr.com
> 
> :-)
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
